Talk:Sarada Uchiha
Sakura's daughter How do we know Sarada is Sakura's daughter? Unless my translation is bad, it's never stated, nor implied. It seems to me like she could be Karin's daughter. Darth Itachi (talk) 05:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :She was talking about her father and then it panned to Sasuke. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::She called Sakura "Mama," and inherited her "Shannaro" catchphrase. Read the manga properly. And Saru, what question are you answering? He's asking if she is Sakura's daughter, not Sasuke's daughter. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: I thought Darth meant Sasuke because Sarada being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::"Read the manga properly." :::Jeez no need for everyone to be rude about it... I specifically said "Unless my translation is bad." I didn't "read it improperly." :( Doesn't look "beyond obvious" to me, either. http://i.imgur.com/5rBSmKa.jpg Darth Itachi (talk) 12:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ...Read the topic at hand properly, Saru. He asked if Sarada is ''Sakura's daughter. And you're right, her being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Speech is impossible to inherit. It is something that can be picked up though. SeaTerror (talk) 07:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at the picture above, I'm smelling some plot twist incoming. She looks waaay too much like Karin and calling someone mama mustn't mean that it's actually the biological mother... but that's just theories for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't see any Sakura in her. But then again, I'm not an expert at genetics. Not to mention it's a fictional world, so not sure if such rules would even apply. It's even likely that Kishimoto did it on purpose, to please both fans of Sakura and Karin, by making Sasuke's daughter have something from both.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know why you made a new thread topic with my comment which was a direct response to a comment in the other section. SeaTerror (talk) 20:18, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :For those who believe Sarada isn't Sakura but Karin's daughter, here]'s an interesting image.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 18:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, JOA20, you troll. :P But she does have Sakura's big forehead tho.... • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Locked Why is this page locked? The part that implies how she isn't close to her father is merely a speculation and just erroneous. There's no evidence to them not being close. For one, she wouldn't refer to him as 'papa' if they have a distant relationship. But just to be safe and unbiased, it should be changed to Sarada seeing her relationship with his father the same with Boruto and his father because that is what happened in 700. Salad-chan (talk) 13:27, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with Salad-chan. Please unlock this page. Some parts needs editing. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 19:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This page was protected due to constant revert warring over the description. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke and Sarada's relationship This page shows bias in its accusation that Sarada and Sasuke are not close. There is no evidence that they are not close, only that, like Bolt, she doesn't get to spend as much time as she would like with Sasuke. The only empirical evidence we have of what relationship Sarada and Sasuke may share is in the way she addresses him. Sarada calls Sasuke 「パパ」 meaning "papa" which in Japanese is an affectionate term for father. If she had used a more formal term there would be more room for debate on their relationship. As it stands, however, the text is in favor of them being affectionate and close. To have her wiki page state that they are not close is conjectural; the Japanese text takes precedent over any theory one may have on their relationship.Applesauce12 (talk) 20:05, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Here, I edited it. And if there is an edit war over the description of this article again, I'll request to have it locked for a longer period of time. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 20:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Can Someone explain to me again... Why exactly her name remains "Sarada"? I understand that's what Viz used (or at least I think) but Viz also uses Killer Bee while we use Killer B because "B" is more accurate. I bring this up because of the Bolt/Boruto situation where, while I don't much care anymore, I am curious as to why we go with the Bolt, where Boruto is the Japanese pronunciation of "Bolt", while Sarada is the French pronunciation of "Salade" but apparently we don't give to many effs about that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:06, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hm?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:21, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I we must have either Bolt/Salada or Boruto/Sarada. I think second is best from esthetic sense. /. Rage gtx (talk) 10:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::See here: ::::''It's kinda both. '''Viz used the name Sarada' and I like it better.'' :::Above is quoted from KazeKitsune. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 10:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Viz using the name doesn't necessarily work because Viz also uses Killer Bee. KazeKitsune liking Sarada better is no better reason than me liking Boruto better either. So yeah, I would like some actual reasoning.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Or at least one beyond "I like x better".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump again.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:41, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::The wiki is going quiet. Very little chance anyone will see the question, try posting a thread and highlighting it, probably going to get more attention that way :D --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 14:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do be a dear and keep the forum pushing to yourself, Spey. I put it in the talk page for a reason. If I must move it I'll do it without your prodding.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:44, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ambiguity of Sarada's name's origins. 'Sarada (サラダ) is the Japanese pronunciation of the French word "salade"' This can be misleading. Sarada is named after hindu goddess of Knowledge, Saraswati, or Sharada, as she is called in some parts. This is concurrent with Kishimoto's naming style, and reflects on her personality. I suggest removal of that line, or the line be edited so that no ambiguity as to the origins of the name is left. Assasin504 (talk) 08:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :No, he actually did name her after a 'Salad' (vegetable one)..like you know, Naruto named after a food. Her Japanese name is Salada in general, because the Hindu version is written as Sharada in the Jap text. --Hisana456 (talk) 09:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes the first trivia point is true, as well as other points, and if you are not convinced, then check Google translate.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not getting involved, but reminder: Google Translator isn't really reliable.--'NinjaSheik' 21:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Actual Parents Should Sakura be removed as mother at this point or at least add speculated next to the name in the infobox. Munchvtec (talk) 12:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Excitement plays its roles enough, we should wait to see that. At this point, Sakura is Sarada's mother from what we saw in chapter 700. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::And if she isn't Sakura's biological daughter, that doesn't mean she is Sakura's daughter. So /shrug.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::We will just write stepmother that's all.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Listing Sakura as her stepmother is conjecture for now. Let's wait. --Mandon (talk) 14:45, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :How about putting Sakura and Karin as 'possible mother'? Anchorman34 (talk) 14:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::Nah that would be dumb. we should just wait like the others said. it'll be cleared up eventually. Munchvtec (talk) 14:56, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not that bad of an idea. Anchorman34 (talk) 15:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::::well actually it is, we have never done anything like that before and frankly. it's kinda dumb imo. Munchvtec (talk) 15:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Can't we just put "presumed" next to it? Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :That's basically the same thing as 'possible mother'.Anchorman34 (talk) 15:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :: It's also not 'presumed'. Kishimoto's aid (which is as close to an official source as we can get, at the moment) said that Sarada has nothing to do with Karin. Unless this mini-series changes that, Sarada is Sakura's not Karin's. Sarada (like most of the fanbase, it would seem) is reading too much into the fact that she and Karin both wear glasses; she is at least absolved, as she just accused her mother of... not being her mother. Naturally she'd jump to the conclusion that Karin might be after seeing the woman with glasses. Chill out, people. We'll get more answers soon enough. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Assumption yes, we wait for now. Apparently Naruto is a soap opera now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC)